The New Kid
by Hyper Musician
Summary: If you have ever read Hangman's Curse this is what happened after Elisha and Elijah left. Same school. Same Ian Snyder (goth now, again). And a New kid.
1. Default Chapter

My back hit the lockers very hard; I shut my eyes from the pain and when I opened them I saw some jock in my face that resembled a pig. His breath stunk. He told me something like ,'Your buying me lunch.' When I heard his voice.  
  
"Bernard, let her go!"  
  
I looked up and looked around, and then I saw him. He was dressed in nothing but black. 'So there are people in this school like me,' I thought as I looked up and down. Goth, people that I knew about. I was new here, first day actually, and I had never seen any of these people, before. I hadn't been very happy about moving, but when I heard that this school use to be or was haunted, I was more than happy to come.  
  
"And what if I don't want to? What are you going to do, Snyder? Ever since your ghost thing was proven as a fake..." He was cut off  
  
"Just shut up and let her go!"  
  
Wow, I impressed. I had never heard a Goth raise their voice to a jock, but myself, of course.  
  
The jock pressed me harder into the lockers and I grew angry. I shoved him off me and bent down to pick up my books, drawings, and stories. I was very talented in art, as well as writing, probably one of my favorite classes. I was very talented in the music part. I've been told I could sing like an angel, but I didn't really focus on singing, my real talent was in playing music. I could almost play anything, but the flute and piano were my best. But no one will know that here, no one! It wasn't their business! Not after the accident...  
  
I picked up my books and put them in my black bag, got up, and started to walk away when the jock known as, Bernard, 'possibly his last name,' grabbed a fistful of my blond hair, which I had stupidly decided not to put up today, and yanked me back. I looked back at Snyder and I saw him wince. I didn't yell, however, but I did turn around and punch him in the nose.  
  
He placed both of his hands over his nose and doubled over in pain, I thought I could see a little bit of blood dripping out of his hands. I grinned, somewhat, and started to walk away, again. But he wouldn't give up; he ran forward and grabbed my head again, but this time, before I had a chance to react, his grip loosened and went away. I could feel the blood from his hands on my hair, but I didn't care. I turned around and saw that he was pinned against the lockers now. Snyder held him against them. Wow, not only had he raised his voice to him, but now he had him pinned. This was some Goth...  
  
I saw Snyder whisper something and Bernard went a pale yellow. He shoved him against the lockers one more time and then walked my way. When he passed me he looked down at me, okay... okay... so I was short big deal, and I took that as a sign to follow him, and I did.  
  
When we were safely in a classroom he turned to me and said, "I'm Ian..."  
  
"Snyder," I finished for him.  
  
He chuckled a little bit and nodded, "And who are you?"  
  
"Katie Bland."  
  
Author's Notes:  
Hi! Um... no, not my first fic, and if this hits it big there might be more chapters, well, at least I hope... Anyway, please read and review.  
  
Bana 


	2. Music Class

I had music next hour, but right now was lunch; I'll worry about that later. I turned around from the lunch lady and looked over the crowd of students. I saw a group of people in a corner, dressed in nothing but black, had nothing but black makeup on. I started to walk over there and as soon as I was 5 feet away, I saw Ian. He had his feet up on the table, looking around. He spotted me and waved me over. I nodded and went to dump my tray, so what I didn't want to eat. It took a long time to the blood out of my hair, but I did.  
  
I walked over to him and sat beside him. He continued to look around, so I pulled out my latest story, a romance, something I don't write about. Why I was writing about it, I don't know, but I just felt like writing something mushy... strange. I was beginning to think that the only time I was happy anymore was when I wrote, since I can never play music again... but that was before I met Ian, maybe, just maybe I could tell him and he would understand...  
  
I was about to get started on a new chapter when Ian nudged me with his elbow, "We got trouble..."  
  
I looked up from my notebook and saw that the jock Bernard was coming with a whole bunch of 'Friends.' I felt fear take over me, yes; I could hurt one or two, but not the whole lot of them...  
  
Surprisingly the walked right past Ian and me. I dismissed it, but I could tell that Ian hadn't, he was still uneasy.  
  
"What's wrong," I asked.  
  
"Nothing," He said as he shook his head as if to rid his mind of the thought.  
  
I shrugged and pulled out my headphones and put in my favorite band's CD. Slipknot. My CD player was my favorite color, black. I turned the music up all the way, it was my only way out of this world, and sure writing made me happy, but it wasn't enough. I picked up my notebook again and started writing, again.  
  
I wrote for the rest of the lunch period and just as the bell was about the ring, Ian nudged me again, telling me to put my stuff up. I did and got up. I stretched and hung my book bag around my neck.  
  
The bell rang and the lunch room cleared out. Something just occurred to me, I didn't know where the music room was! 'Boy, my first day is going great!' I thought sarcastically. I walked up to Ian and poked him in the back, getting his attention, "Um... Ian."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you show me the way to the music room?"  
  
"Sure," he murmured, "I've got music next anyway."  
  
'Fudge monkeys!!!!!!' I thought as I panicked, but I quickly calmed down, "Um... Thanks..."  
  
Ian nodded and walked on. I followed him out into the hall. I had to struggle to keep up with him in the hall, because the crowd was pushing against me and I was so small, not to mention he walked sort of fast.  
  
Once we walked through some doors that lead outside it was easier to keep in stride with him. We walked into this small building that had the AC running on high fan.  
  
I looked around the room, typical; it was pretty much the same as my old school. A little corner in the room was where the instruments were kept and the rest of the room was filled with chairs and main piano where the class teacher played. I had to urge myself not to walk up to it and play Chopin's Nocturne, one of my personal favorites.  
  
Ian took a seat to the left of the room. I took a seat beside him and waited for the teacher. I started to bounce my knees up and down, because I was bored. Sure we had about 5 minutes in between classes, but I was nervous. I mean, what was I going to do, maybe we would have a free day and we wouldn't have to do anything...  
  
But no! Never, nobody ever liked me! Just my luck we had to play instruments. I looked over at Ian who got up and walked back and got onto the drum set. The music teacher approached me and asked, "Can you play anything?"  
  
I bit my lip and whispered, "The flute..."  
  
I looked up at him and saw his eyes widen with joy all over his face, "GOOD!!!! Good! Yes, good! Have you ever played an open hole flute?"  
  
I nodded again. 'This isn't going good.' I thought to myself.  
  
The teacher walked away and came back within a few minutes holding a fine leather case. I opened it and pulled out the flute pieces and put them together. I started on the scale and went from there.  
  
Shout out's: Jessie – Yes, I knew you would slip... anyway I'll tell you later about the accident! And Thanks, although I don't know if I should take that as a compliment...  
  
xXxSarahxXx – I agree they do need more! Lol!  
  
!!!!  
  
Author's Notes:  
Hi! I just wanted to thank, readers and reviewers. And I do know what I'm talking about when I put the thing about the flute in. I play the flute and piano, so I DO know what I'm talking about, so anyway, Please Read and Review!  
  
Bana 


	3. Old Friend?

Music went by quickly and by the time it was over I was really embarrassed. The music teacher asked for my old music teacher's name, which I gave. Tomorrow I'll be called out into his office and my old music teacher will be there, where as my new one. Oh well, that's tomorrow; let's focus on today, shall we?

The rest of the day shot by, and before I knew it, Ian and I were walking home. Ironically we lived on the same street, and had never met. Ian was telling me something about school, when I stopped in my tracks. Ian looked at me and then looked at what I was staring at. In front of us was a rather tall boy/man with dark brown hair.

"Micky?" I whispered. "Micky?!" I then screamed and ran forward to hug him

Ian stood behind me, looking slightly confused.

I smiled a huge smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Micky" hugged me back and said, "I was worried. You didn't tell me where you where going and then you were gone for a day, then a week. Then, Mr. T got a phone call and he told me you were here."

I blushed and Ian cleared his throat. "Oh, Michael, this is Ian Snyder. Ian, this is Michael Barr, my best friend from my old town."

"Hi…" Ian said and Michael nodded in reply.

I jumped on Michael's back as he swung me around. When he stopped I jumped off and he said, "Besides, I got it done."

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Really? You finished it without me?"

"Yeah, I did. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! I didn't know when I was going to see you again. Where is it?"

"At your house. I thought, I should let my favorite little sister get first ride in the passenger seat." Michael said smirking and I thought I heard Ian sigh loudly, either in relief or boredom, I couldn't tell.

"Really? You mean mom let you keep it there and besides, I'm the only one you claim as a sister. And you haven't let the bitch ride in it, yet?" I asked glaring, I hated Michael's girlfriend. I hated her very life; her very presence annoyed the hell out of me.

"Really, yeah, I know, and no, I haven't. We broke up." Michael said with down cast eyes.

"FINALLY!!!! Yeah! God, I hated her…" I started to jump up and down, then I turned to Ian, "Ian, thank you so much for showing me around school," I smiled up at him, "And for helping me with that jock. You want to walk the rest of the way home, now?"

Ian shook his head. "I can't, this is my house, right here."

I blushed, stupidly. "Oh… Well, then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ian nodded and grin a little, "Yeah tomorrow. Nice meeting you." He directed the last part at Michael, who said, "Yeah, same to you. And thanks, for watching out for her," while smirking at me.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes as he put his elbow on top of my head. Ian smirked and ran off to his front door. Michael and I turned around and walked away, after I waved one more time at Ian.

Michael turned to me, smirked at me and bent down. I knew what he was doing, and since I did, I claimed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, while he got a hold of my legs. He stood up, balancing my weight perfectly, and ran until we reached my house.

Addie – You must not commit suicide. It's not healthy, and I did update, sorry it took so long, Serious Writer's Block.

jess131346/jess-darkwater – Well, its good to see someone who likes the flute and piano, Lol. But anyway, sorry for not updating in sometime.

SilverAndCold45 – I know what you mean, I was looking for one and saw no one had written one, and I was like, Well, I'll just have to change that. Lol. Sorry for not updating sooner.

crazylittlekiwifruit-is-too-lazy-to-log-in – I couldn't tell you, it'd ruin the surprise. Lol! Sorry, I haven't updated.

Emiko the Black Fox – Ian was my favorite too. Sorry for not updating sooner.

Author's Note:

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated, but I've had terrible writer's block, please don't be mad… Anyway, Michael really is my bestfriend, and I really do call him Micky (pronounced Mickey). So… You know the drill read and review.


	4. ROAD TRIP

As Michael rounded the corner, I saw it. It was the old trashed '69 Mustang that we had been working on before I left. Only, it wasn't trashed anymore… Instead of the rusty chipping dull blue paint it had before, it was a shiny, glossy black.

I jumped off Michael's back and ran up to it, dumping my bag on the lawn, and ran my hand up the cool exterior and looked at the interior, the seats were no longer, the ugly, grayish carpet feeling, material it had been, now it was smooth dark leather.

I turned to Michael, who was smirking, and tried to word the thought running through my head, but only one word came out, "Wow…" and Michael started to laugh out loud.

I seemed to get my senses back and asked, "Who helped you finish? JD," JD was the drummer in Michael's band; they had started it when Michael was a freshman (landing me in 8th grade), other than me, JD was Michael's best friend. Originally, one of my friend's, Brody, Michael's god brother, had been the keyboardist, but he got too annoying. Next was Sheena Cox, she soon graduated. Then, they asked me and I said yes, and I moved 6 months later, but we made our first CD. (A/n: Katie is 16 in this fic.)

Michael nodded and I started to rock back and forth on my heels, "So… When do I get to drive it?"

"Oh no, n-" Michael started.

"Wha- Why! I helped build it!" I argued back, I wasn't about to let down.

"Because, you can't see over the steering wheel." Michael smirked at me, and I glared.

"True," I said as I picked up my bag and unlocked the house and walked through, "But, I'm probably a better driver." I smirked as I put my keys back in my pocket and walked down the hall to dump my bag in my room.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Michael yelled as he shut the door and sat down on the couch in the living room, "Want to go visit the band?"

"Sure, just let me change into my comfort clothes," I yelled back.

I took off my black Slipknot shirt and pulled on a baggy long sleeved Murderdolls shirt, and my baggy black pants and put on some really baggy bondage shorts (including a belt so they wouldn't fall down) and pulled on my black combat boots. I walked into the bathroom and took out my contacts and put on my glasses. The band knew that I wore them and wouldn't laugh or say anything. Grabbed my keys out of the pants I had been wearing and shoved them into the ones I had on now.

I walked out into the living room, grabbed a pen and some paper and wrote a quick note to my mother, telling her where I had gone and with whom I had gone with.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said while practically bounced off the walls.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Super Ball." Michael got up off the couch and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys and we walked out the door, locking it behind us.

I ran across the yard and hopped into the car, silently giggling to myself. The first time of being in the car I helped build with my best friend. Michael walked over to the driver's side and got in, put the keys in the ignition and reeved the engine to life and backed out into the street and away we were!

Shout outs:

LovinRKO – I'm glad you like the whole Micky thing, he really is my bestfriend. And I might bring up characters, but I'm thinking that maybe Crystal moved… I don't know, thanks for reviewing!

Addie – Lol! I don't know how often I update, I don't have time limits on my chapters because if I do I get all stressed and unstable and literally fall apart, so no time limits. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing

UnlovedBandNerd – So… You're in band too, rock on. Band rules. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Dream of the Dragons – No, I don't! Lol! I can't help the chapters being short, because if I don't update soon I forget everything. Sorry, anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

Author's note:

Thanks for everyone reviewing and this chapter was fun to write. That's all I really have to say… so THANKS AND GOOD NIGHT!

Goth Musician


	5. JD, I\'m sorry!

After 3 hours of head banging to Murderdolls, Slipknot, and Cradle of Filth, and hitting my head on the dash four times and hearing a strong steady string of swear words, we finally reach our destination. Eminence, Missouri.

Eminence was a small town, yeah, but if you had friends and a sense of adventure, there was LOADS of trouble to get into. Michael slowed down as we passed a cop car and the police station, and sped up after we were a save distance away. After a few more minutes, he pulled into small parking lot, which led into a garage.

I jumped out of the car and ran into the garage, only to be greeted by complete darkness. The only light in the room was the glow of the black and white TV we had in the corner.

Michael stepped up behind me, "Hey, look who I brought back."

"AH! It's the return of the short one!" Replied a voice from the old couch in front of the TV.

I picked up the nearest thing (which happened to be a roll of duck tape) and chucked it across the room toward the person, and knocked them in the head. I heard the person fall to the ground and get back up. Michael moved from behind me and turned on the lights. Turned out, I had hit JD in the head.

"God, Kate, you didn't have to give me a concussion," JD said attempting to walk in a straight line, but failing miserably and walking in a kind of drunken daze, before falling onto the couch.

I laughed, and walked over to check and see if he was alright, leaning over the couch back to reach his head, "You reject, you've only got a bump, if even that," I said before lightly slapping him on his back, "So where is everyone else?"

"Oh, you know, not here, messing around in town."

I leaned back up and took a look around the room, it hadn't changed much, except one thing. My corner. The corner where my keyboard use to be, that did have posters plastered on the wall of Joey Jordison, Corey Taylor, Wednesday 13, and Dani Filth, was now covered in posters of Ashlee Simpson (Ew… Sorry if anyone likes her, but I hate her).

As I stared at the posters in horror, JD and Michael had come up behind me. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a Sharpie, I always have one, and walked up to the poster and started to scribble on it. At first it seemed as little lines that meant nothing, but they soon started to cover the poster. When I pulled away, smirking, black covered the whole picture except for the words, "You Suck," which had been hallowed out.

I walked back and stood between Michael and JD and smiled at my work, "I like it, don't you?"

"Oh… She is going to be so mad at you…" I heard JD murmur.

"Who's she and why do I care?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Uh… She moved here after you left. And she's a pretty good keyboardist." JD mumbled back.

"Okay, I'll say it once and slowly. What. Is. Her. Name?"

"Kasadey Blake," one of them said.

"Oh… Right… She's never going to see me anyway, because I have to leave now, if I'm going to make curfew. I believe we all remember what happened last time ... Micky, come on." I said walking toward the door, "Bye bye, JD!"

Michael sighed and walked out after me, shaking his head. I ran and opened the car door and slid in the seat, shutting the door behind me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Note:

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated…. It's been hectic, I got a new computer after mine crashed and I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. Anyway, on with the shout outs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Addie – Hey, I love hassling people to update too. Lol! Hope you like this chapter.

Mr.Pooch – I'm glad you like it, Lol! Please keep reading.

LovinRKO – Don't feel like one, I do it too, Lol! I didn't add more members to the band, they kinda aren't in the picture, but oh well, Lol! Thanks for the compliment on the car, it's my dream car!

Dream of the Dragons – Cuter, huh? Lol! I wouldn't say cuter, I'd say somewhat more realistic. Lol!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anyway, thanks to all that read/reviewed, you guys rule!


End file.
